User blog:Ixalea/Ymir
. It is only made for fun and cannot be obtained. You can find my other Fanmade Servants on My Profile.}} Active Skills First Skill= Star Rate + |l1 = 16% |l2 = 17.6% |l3 = 19.2% |l4 = 20.8% |l5 = 22.4% |l6 = 24% |l7 = 25.6% |l8 = 27.2% |l9 = 28.8% |l10 = 32% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} - Clairvoyance (Tracker) A+= Ignores Evasion for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Star Rate + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Quick + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7 |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} }} |-| Second Skill= Increases own critical star absorption by 1000% for 1 turn. Increases own critical damage for 1 turn. Increases own Buster performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Crit Damage + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Buster + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Stun Chance + |l1 = 60% |l2 = 62% |l3 = 64% |l4 = 66% |l5 = 68% |l6 = 70% |l7 = 72% |l8 = 74% |l9 = 76% |l10 = 80% |2leveleffect = Attack - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7 |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= Applies Divine Trait to self for 2 turns. Grants self Ignore Defense Buffs for 2 turns. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 2 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 24% |c3 = 27% |c4 = 29% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Rank A+= Applies Divine Trait to self for 2 turns. Grants self Ignore Defense Buffs for 2 turns. 200% chance to stun an enemy for 1 turn when critical attacking for 2 turns. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 2 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 24% |c3 = 27% |c4 = 29% |c5 = 30% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |7}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |14}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |15}} |81 = |44}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Bond Level Stats Biography 'Height/Weight: '''170cm ・ 92kg '''Series:'Ixaleon Chronicles '''Source: '''Ixaleon Chronicles '''Country of Origin: '''Aucrutix Valley '''Alignment: '''Lawful ・ Good '''Gender: '''Male Category:Blog posts